No lo se
by achlys wood
Summary: La última batalla esta cerca… se siente en el ambiente… dos bandos… el bien y el mal… dos chicos divididos entre el ser y el deber ser… un amor incomprendido… lo que ella piensa cuando él se despide…


…No Lo Se…

Summary: La última batalla esta cerca… se siente en el ambiente… dos bandos… el bien y el mal… dos chicos divididos entre el ser y el deber ser… un amor incomprendido… lo que ella piensa cuando él se despide…

Disclaimer: No soy Rubia… No soy Famosa… No soy Millonaria… No soy Escritora… Solo una pobre imitación… Eso implica que… No soy Rowling…

Aquí les dejo un one – shot medio psicológico… aunque la psicología a mi no me viene… un tanto depresivo… triste… espero que sea de su agrado… es lo primero que escribo en mi vida… ojala y no sea tan malo… creo que la pareja es muy obvia al final… y aunque la Rowling nunca los junto mas… me gustan como pareja… se puede escribir muchas cosas con ellos… aunque no calcen mucho con la trama original… bueno… dejo de dar la lata… a leer en paz…

_Ahora te vas… lo se… siento el calor de tus labios en mi frente al despedirte… desperté… ¿¿no lo notaste??... te sentí… me acariciaste el pelo como a una niña pequeña… ya no lo soy… crecimos… aunque aún sigo siendo una come libros… y tu lo sabes…_

_Yo no quería que llegará este momento… se que te despides y no digo nada… lo sabes… notaste el leve temblor de mi cuerpo cuando lo decías… lo sentiste… lo se… finjo que me acurruco nuevamente… como si esto que esta pasando solo fuera un mal sueño… me cubres con la frazada que perdimos anoche… sigo fingiendo… lo sabes… lo se…_

_Mil pensamientos corren por tu mente… dudas… lo se… sabes que no duermo… que es mentira lo que ves…aún así sabes que es la mejor manera de hacerlo… siempre supe que te marcharías… siempre supiste que te marcharías… nos estamos haciendo un favor… así es más fácil… para ti…_

_Cerraste la puerta… con cuidado… como si en cualquier instante todo fuera a caer a pedazos… caerá… lo sabemos… lo sabes… lo se… tal vez siempre lo supimos…_

_Bajas las escaleras en silencio… sabes que estoy despierta pero no quieres hacer ningún ruido… aprieto las sabanas en mis manos… como si este gesto fuera a hacer que tu volvieras… agacho la cara… tengo pena… lo sabes… tu también… lo se…_

_Llegas a la puerta de entrada… apoyas tu cabeza en la oscura madera… lo se… te conozco… he visto este gesto antes… una lágrima se escapa de tus ojos… pasas tu brazo por tu cara… te invade el dolor… lo se… siempre haces ese gesto cuando algo te duele…_

_Tu pena te consume… te da ira ser tan débil… ¿¿Cómo lo se??... aún no escucho el ruido de la puerta… solo un golpe…_

_Me levanto de la cama… cubierta por la frazada con la cual me abrigaste… me acerco a la ventana… lo sabes… por eso cierras la puerta a tus espaldas… temes que baje… que te vea… te estoy viendo… ¿¿lo sabes??... creo que si…_

_Se que te no te quieres ir así… se que estas angustiado… se que contienes las ganas por llorar… se que sabes que lo encuentro estúpido… llorar nunca a sido de débiles… solo los más valientes pueden expresar sus sentimientos… sabes que pienso que eres valiente… aunque tu no te consideres de esa manera…_

_Me siento perdida… te veo marchar desde mi ventana… caminar por el jardín… y no volteas… y más me duele… cada segundo que pasa más me duele… pero no haré nada para impedir que esto suceda… y lo sabes… tomaste tu decisión… yo también…_

_Sabes que te veré partir y no haré nada más… no es necesario… todo esta dicho… así… sin palabras…_

_Sabía que esto pasaría… aunque nunca lo hablamos siempre lo supimos… era nuestro destino… tu destino…_

_Aprieto más la frazada contra mi cuerpo… como si eso me calmara en estos momentos…_

_Se que piensas que el camino que hoy recorres es muy largo… te veo temblar… sabes que te vi… sabías que te seguiría con la mirada… es que no me he movido de la ventana… no puedo moverme… y lo sabes… sabes que sufro… sabes que duele… porque a ti también te duele… porque sufres… igual que yo..._

_Me dijiste adiós… lo se… no quería escucharte jamás decirme eso… no quería hacerlo… no querías decirlo… lo se… lo siento… aquí…_

_Caminas muy lentamente… no quieres dejarme atrás… no quieres partir… no quieres dejar tu hogar… lo se… aunque nunca lo hayas dicho… esta casa fue tu único hogar… yo fui tu única familia… fuimos felices aquí… lo sabes… lo se…_

_No me dejes aquí… no me dejes así… palabras que no salieron jamás de mis labios… solo lágrimas cubren ahora mi rostro… no quiero causarte más dolor… más dolor del que puedes soportar… porque lo se… ya no soportas más… yo tampoco soporto el hecho de que te vayas… de que te alejes… ¿¿no entiendes que sin ti ya nada podría estar bien??… yo no podría estar bien…_

_Llegaste al final… al portón… te detienes…uno… dos… tres segundos… estas dudando… lo se… te conozco… no quieres hacerlo… nueve… diez… te tomas tu brazo izquierdo… lo se… los llaman… por eso te vas…_

_Tapo mi cara con las manos… no te puedo ver cruzar el portón… más lágrimas…_

_Adiós… es lo único que puedo pensar… estoy llorando… lo sabes… levanto la cara… mi vista esta nublada…_

_Tu mirada… tus ojos grises… ¿¿te lo dije alguna vez??... amo tus ojos… amo como me miras… te amo… ¿¿te lo dije algunas vez??... espero que lo sepas…_

_Por favor… vete… sigue tu camino… te prometo seguir el mío… sin ti… no lo se…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Espero que les haya gustado...

Es mi primer intento... uhhh emocionante...

A todos quienes llegaron hasta aqui... Gracias...

Capi dedicado a Vics23js... que me inspiro a publicar aqui...

Besos a Todos...


End file.
